Jugando con la comida
by Leanne Black
Summary: Porque a Bella le habían enseñado que no era malo jugar con la comida, siempre y cuando se la comiera toda. Femslash


JUGANDO CON LA COMIDA

"_¿Acaso vale la pena?"_

La suave y venenosa voz de su abuela se lo preguntó de nuevo. Quiso contestarle que sí, que sí valía la pena pero estaba demasiado concentrada en salir con vida que decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

Su abuela había muerto hace ya mucho tiempo; demasiado vieja, demasiado malvada. Marlene siempre se había preguntado cómo es que esa mujer podía ser su abuela y ella siempre se había preguntado cómo es que Marlene podía ser su nieta; ninguna de las dos obtuvo una respuesta lo bastante convincente.

Cassiopeia Black era una mujer que creía ciegamente en la pureza de la sangre, en que los sangre sucia debían ser desdeñados sin consideración, al igual que los traidores a la sangre y que los hijos de muggles, ladrones de su magia, debían de ser eliminados. Pensamientos que la llevaron a dar enormes cantidades de oro a Gellert Grindelwald en su búsqueda "por el bien mayor".

En el lecho de muerte, su único arrepentimiento fue el no haber podido ayudar al nuevo Señor Tenebroso a conseguir sus objetivos.

Su abuelo se había enamorado perdidamente de la fría belleza que Cassiopeia poseía, eso era algo para reconocerse; Marlene nunca había conocido a otra mujer más hermosa que su abuela con sus hermosos ojos grises, su cabello negro, liso y suave, su piel blanca y su porte elegante y altanero. Una Black en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Los padres de Cassiopeia habían permitido su matrimonio con el Ravenclaw que era su abuelo porque procedía de una de las familias más acaudaladas del país y porque gracias a ese matrimonio arreglado, las relaciones de la familia Black se verían beneficiadas.

El hechizo que había en la belleza de Cassiopeia se extendió a su hijo, quién también le profesaba un amor que rayaba en la adoración. No los pudo culpar, ya que Marlene también adoraba a su abuela y buscaba hacerla feliz aún cuando Cassiopeia parecía no quererla a ella.

"_Sabes que nunca podrás derrotarla, ella es m__ejor; una verdadera Slytherin, ¡Una verdadera Black!"_

Su dulce voz la volvió a desconcentrar, su abuela siempre tan adorable como una víbora de cascabel.

Bellatrix atacaba con furia, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que Marlene apenas si tenía tiempo de defenderse y atacar de vuelta.

Aún recordaba los días en los que su abuela la llevaba a la mansión Black y la obligaba a jugar con Bellatrix; Andrómeda y Sirius no le agradaban, estaban demasiado echados a perder; Regulus y Narcisa era muy pequeños para que Cassiopeia tuviera una opinión de ellos.

Bellatrix siempre fue su consentida y Marlene sabía que su abuela deseaba en silencio, o no tanto, que Bellatrix fuera su nieta y no ella.

Gustaba de hablar con Walburga mientras tomaban el té y veían como Marlene y Bella jugaban con las muñecas de porcelana que ambas odiaban tanto. Después de vigilarlas por unos 20 minutos se marchaban a la biblioteca a hablar sobre los sangre sucia y las formas de eliminarlos.

Bellatrix siempre la obligaba a escuchar detrás de la puerta porque sabía que tarde o temprano Cassiopeia utilizaría sus palabras favoritas después de "sangre sucia":

"_Es hora de que me marche, Walburga q__uerida, tengo que regresar a casa con todos esos rubios descerebrados"_

Sí, su adorable abuela llamaba a su esposo, su hijo, su nuera y sus nietas _"rubios descerebrados"_, lo encontraba de lo más divertido. Ninguno tenía su bello cabello negro o sus impactantes ojos grises, no, todos eran rubios y de comunes ojos azules.

"_Date por vencida"_

--- ¡NUNCA!--- Marlene no pudo controlar su respuesta, ella nunca se daría por vencida y mucho menos ante Bellatrix, primero prefería la muerte.

--- ¿No lo harás? ¿No te darás por vencida?--- la voz de Bellatrix le recordó tanto a la de su abuela que los nerviosos se le pusieron de punta; ese tono tan aterciopeladamente malvado y dulzón que le revolvía el estómago.

Ella no llevaba la máscara de mortifago, nunca lo hacía. Le gustaba que sus victimas vieran claramente su rostro antes de morir.

Dumbledore había recibido el pitazo de que los mortifagos atacarían un poblado muggle y la había enviado a ella, a Gideon, Fabian, Alice y Frank a vigilar; no se habían equivocado, ahí estaban Bellatrix y otros siete mortifagos.

En el candor de la batalla todos se habían dispersado, todo era una confusión de hechizos, palabrotas y maleficios que se impactaban en casas al no poder hacerlo en sus objetivos.

Marlene había ido a parar a un parque, en cuanto Bellatrix la había reconocido se había ensañado con ella, estaba dispuesta a eliminarla.

Reconoció inmediatamente a Rodolphus Lestrange; su porte, su presencia, su callada maldad, su elegancia eran inconfundibles. Estaba recargado en un árbol observando como su esposa se esforzaba en eliminar a alguien más.

Rebastan se movía de un lado a otro extasiado por la batalla a muerte que se estaba efectuando; se había quitado la máscara para ver mejor. Él no era como su hermano, él atacaría en cualquier momento sin importar que Bella hubiera dado una orden silenciosa de que quería acabar con Marlene ella sola.

Marlene aún podía recordar con lastimosa claridad que durante mucho tiempo había consideraba a Bella una amiga, su mejor amiga; que la había querido demasiado y que había llegado a sentir por ella más de lo que…

¿En qué momento había cambiado eso?

--- ¡CRUCIO!

La maldición le impacto junto en el medio del pecho y el dolor que siguió a eso le nublo todos los sentidos; lo único que podía sentir era un dolor ardiente que le imposibilitaba todos los reflejos, no sabía donde se encontraba su cabeza y mucho menos si esta continuaba unida a su cuerpo, muchos menos podía pensar en usar la varita.

--- ¿Qué dices ahora, querida?--- le preguntó Bella levantando la maldición--- ¿Te das por vencida?

Para Bella aquello no era más que un juego, el mismo juego que venían jugando desde que tenían trece años en los oscuros rincones del Colegio o en las solas y apartadas habitaciones de la mansión Black.

Marlene era el ratón y Bella el gato.

--- ¡MALDITA!

Marlene se levantó y olvidándose por completo de que era una bruja y que tenía una varita se lanzó sobre ella.

--- ¡CRUCIO!--- gritó Rebastan al ver lo que estaba haciendo Marlene

--- ¡EXPULSO!--- gritó Bella intentando desviar la maldición de Rebastan

--- ¡INCENDIO!--- el hechizo de Marlene se desvió y casi le da a Rodolphus que se salvo por un pelito.

El Expulso de Bella impactó en el pecho de Marlene y la arrojó con toda su fuerza sobre una roca. El sonido de su pierna partiéndose por la mitad le cortó la respiración y el dolor le paralizó el cuerpo.

--- ¡Pobrecilla rubia descerebrada!--- Bella se acercó hasta donde estaba Marlene; una sonrisa envenenada le adornaba el rostro.

Marlene respiraba entrecortadamente y la ofensa y la maldad en las palabras de Bella la ofendió tanto que terminó por cortarle la respiración por completo.

--- ¡Crucio!--- la sedosa maldad en el apenas susurro de Bella fue más doloroso que si lo hubiera gritado. Marlene había descubierto que entre más tranquila y serena estuviera Bella, más dolorosas resultaban sus maldiciones, porque era en ese momento que lo disfrutaba aún más.

---Si la vas a matar…--- Rodolphus ya estaba cansado de ver jugar a su mujer, le aburría ver que Bella no matara---… mátala de una vez--- se había quitado la máscara después del hechizo que casi lo impacta, su rostro estaba sereno y mostraba una tranquilidad que congelaba.

Bella sonrió al ver que Marlene ya no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar. No lo podía negar, le gustaba jugar con la comida antes de comérsela.

--- ¡Confringo!--- gritó Marlene en el exacto momento en el que Bella levantaba su varita.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rebastan salieron volando al verse alcanzados por el hechizo de Marlene, apenas si se puso en pie giró sobre si misma y desapareció.

El dolor que le invadió al posar su pierna rota en el piso no le importo en lo más mínimo, lo único que le importaba era entrar en los límites de protección de su casa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y tan desesperada que le aire no lograba entrarle en los pulmones. Se había aparecido a 200 metros de la protección que resguardaba su hogar.

Se detuvo a media carrera, tan de golpe que sintió un latigazo en la pierna rota, pero ahora que estaba dentro de su hogar eso ya no le importaba. Se desplomo en medio de la sala, ni siquiera se molesto en recostarse en el sofá, ya no podía dar un paso más.

Le importaban un comino sus heridas, la pierna rota y los demás cortes en el cuerpo tendrían que esperar hasta mañana, lo único que quería era dormir y evadirse de todo el dolor que la invadía. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar la varita y curarse, menos invocar la poción crece huesos que estaba en el baño.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener a Moody a su lado y que con un Imperius le hiciera sentir que flotaba en una nube de artificial sopor. Moody tenía la costumbre que después de un día de entrenamiento con la maldición Cruciatus, los consolaba haciéndolos olvidar con un Imperius.

Sintió sus labios, suaves y tersos, justo antes de caer en la inconciencia y el alivio que experimento fue mayor que si Moody le hubiera dado su mejor Imperius.

Sus manos acariciaron con suavidad su pierna rota y con un simple hechizo la curó por completo. El dolor se detuvo, pudo respirar con tranquilidad y le regreso el beso a esos labios rojos y carnosos que tanto deseaba.

La varita continuo sanando sus heridas y conforme lo hacia Marlene se desesperaba porque el beso dejara de ser sólo y se transformara en su pecado favorito, ese que guardaba con férrea ferocidad y que nunca confesaría.

Las manos dejaron de usar la varita y se concentraron en desabrochar los botones de la túnica que aprisionaba en cuerpo de Marlene, ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y deseaba, esa piel blanca que parecía brillar en aquellas noches de oscuridad; esos bellos ojos azules que se nublaban por la pasión contenida y desbordada que los inundaba cada que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo; esos labios rojos, suaves y húmedos y ese cabello rubio que se mezclaba con el negro media noche que era el suyo en una salvaje lucha que era su amor.

Marlene se olvido por completo de quién era ella y que había intentado matarla, porque en ese momento eran dos muchachitas de 13 años jugando al amor.

Las ropas les estorbaban, la piel les parecía insuficiente; las caricias, que nunca eran suaves, se volvían salvajes y buscaban lastimar tanto como dar placer; los besos recorrían todo el cuerpo y los dientes se clavaban por igual en la blancura de ambas pieles.

Bella pudo sentir como se arqueaba la espalda de Marlene cuando su mano se dirigió a su sexo, pegando aún más sus caderas a las suyas; el quejido que se escapo de los labios de Marlene le provocó un placer irrefrenable. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Marlene en su oído, sus suaves quejidos de placer, los suspiros contenidos y los gruñidos guturales que se perdían en su respiración entrecortada.

El orgasmo llego en medio de las uñas de Marlene encajadas en su espalda y su nombre dicho muy bajito y de forma ahogada a causa de su respiración agitada.

El placer y el orgasmo de Bella residía en darle placer a Marlene, en hacerle ver que no era tan buena persona como ella decía ser, que la sangre Black que había en sus venas la hacía ser tan negra y oscura como Bella, que nadie más podría hacerle sentir lo que le hacia sentir Bella.

Bellatrix se dejó caer al lado de Marlene y dejo que esta la abrazara mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño venciera por completo a Marlene y fue ese momento en el que Bella aprovecho para sacar la daga de plata que siempre guardaba en su túnica y con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Marlene, le marcó dos B´s itálicas entrelazadas en la parte izquierda de su cadera.

Ya le gustaría ver a ella la cara que pondría su novio, Fabian Prewett, cuando la encontrara la siguiente mañana dormida, completamente desnuda y con la firma de Bellatrix Black en su cadera. Sonrió y le dedico una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

Porque a Bella le habían enseñado que no era malo jugar con la comida, siempre y cuando se la comiera toda. Y Marlene era su comida favorita.

******************

Bueno, este es mi primer Femslash o intento de Femslash sería mejor.

Me tome algunas licencias con Cassiopeia y Marlene, espero que no les moleste y bueno, espero sus opiniones en los comentarios.

Saludos

Leanne Black


End file.
